


Quiver

by nightliferogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Snark, angst but not much of it, bitchy villainess helena because i needed one, they're in love but don't know it yet, very little laurel and tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightliferogue/pseuds/nightliferogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Diggle have an innocent moment that changes everything and they don't know what it means, or if it means anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Arrow fiction, and I know the voices aren't the best but I really wanted to write them. Suspension of disbelief is required, they're in love but don't know it yet.

John Diggle had never been one for longing.

He’d had his fair share of sexual partners, men and women both, but there had been little more than casual interest in those encounters if not meaningless lust. 

It was different with Oliver. 

When they were together the feeling was different. John spent every sparring session with his eyes locked on Oliver’s as they moved but when the younger man’s back was turned John’s eyes wavered down every muscle his breath catching when Oliver moved in just the right way. 

“So, now that you’re back to yourself again, any bigger plans than continuing to terrorize Starling City?” he asked, his eyes searching over the other man’s body as he wiped himself down, sweat lingering over his muscles. 

His words caused Oliver to turn, smiling at him. “Terrorize? I don’t terrorize anyone, Dig.” 

Dig. Oliver started to call him that a few weeks ago, seemingly out of nowhere and it seemed to have stuck. He raised an eyebrow. 

“And following that man, what was his name? Granger? Franger? M…” 

Oliver sighed, a smile still evident in his features. “Tangier, actually. That was a mistake, he was a known associate of…” 

John laughed. “Keep telling yourself that, kid. When he gets back out of the hospital I’m sure that little old man will be more than happy to believe you.” 

Oliver laughed, turning his back to John again and picking up a clean shirt, pulling the material over his head so quickly that there was little time to admire the view before he turned again. 

“Same time tomorrow?” Oliver asked. 

John swallowed, nodding once and letting the younger man leave without a word. 

He stood in the middle of what he’d come to call the lair, though Oliver jokingly referred to it as the Quiver because he was a bigger geek than he let on to anyone but John. 

He sighed, walking around and turning off the scanner he kept for police related stakeouts, stopping once when a noise came through. 

“Robbery in progress at…” 

He turned, grabbing his phone before a voice interrupted him. 

“Looks like my night’s not over,” Oliver said quietly, making him turn. 

John frowned. “I thought you’d gone home. It’s late.” 

Oliver grinned. “Not for me.” 

He walked across the room and began to get dressed, taking things off quickly and putting them on just as fast. John couldn’t help himself from staring and didn’t try not to, even though he knew Oliver could feel eyes on him as he moved. 

“I order you to go straight home after, you hear?” he said, still frowning. 

Oliver finished pulling up his hood and grinned, saluting once before he took off. 

John sighed, closing his eyes. 

He looked back at the police scanner, turning it off quickly and turning to leave. 

“He’ll come back here, I know he will,” John whispered, annoyed. 

He sighed, growling once in frustration before giving up completely and sitting down to wait. 

 

Oliver felt the pain in his shoulder, wincing once even as he struggled to move his legs from off of his bike. He groaned, doubling over once before gritting his teeth and standing with determination even as blood pooled under his suit. 

All the skills and tricks he’d acquired in his five years on the island wasn’t match for the bullets currently lodged inside of him but he knew with confidence how easily he’d be able to get them out. He just had to get to Diggle’s medical kit. 

His breath caught when he used his arm to keep himself upright on the bike and when he let go, the strangled cry he let out reverberated throughout the warehouse. 

He closed his eyes, breathing in. 

“Looks like the city terrorized you tonight, huh?” Diggle’s whispered voice cut through the pain, making him open his eyes. 

“You’re not supposed to be here.” 

“Where else would I be?” the other man said, coming to his side and lifting Oliver easily up with one arm. 

“At home sleeping like normal people,” Oliver said, his voice hopefully not coming out sounding as pitiful to Diggle as it did to him. 

Diggle laughed. “Yeah, right. Cuz I’m one of the normal people. What’s that make you?” 

He got Oliver to the makeshift hospital bed where he’d been patched up before, though never to this extent. Oliver could feel his body shaking as he barely got out his reply, “Not…normal, obviously.” 

Diggle ripped open the suit, which was annoying because he didn’t have many of them but he couldn’t really complain. He watched the other man’s eyes rake over the damage, worry written plainly over his face.

“How many?” 

“Four. Got ‘em though.” 

Diggle glared at him. “I meant the bullets, idiot.” 

Oliver laughed and it hurt, a lot. “Three. Two in the upper half, one lower.” 

Diggle growled, grabbing the tiny metal thing that Oliver secretly called the “Diggler” because it was the thing that Diggle dug into his skin with and he had no idea what the word for it was. He watched Diggle grab for a syringe and put a hand up to stop him. 

“No…not…no.” 

Diggle swallowed. “Ollie, it’s…bad. I…I can tell it’s deep. You could bleed to death, you might…” 

Oliver smiled, “I trust you.” 

“It’s gonna hurt like hell.”

“What…does…nt?” he asked, closing his eyes as the Digger did its job. 

He woke up later to a cool rag on his forehead, and Diggle’s annoyed ranting. 

“….should wear better Kevlar, but noooo…not Mister Perfect, he never misses and no one will EVER shoot him, right? Stubborn little f…” 

“How long was I out?” he asked, opening his eyes.

Diggle glared down at him. “Two hours.” 

He moved to sit up and a strong hand held him down, pushing deliberately into his wound. “Shit…ow.” 

“Serves you right. I told you that you needed to wear better Kevlar but you seem to think you’re untouchable. I can’t…I might not always be here, Oliver,” Diggle said, his glare down to a frown. 

Oliver put a hand on top of Diggle’s and swallowed. “But you were.” 

He watched Diggle’s chest rise quickly as Oliver laced their fingers together, his thumb resting against the older man’s pulse which quickened with each passing second.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, no words between them and Oliver’s skin grew warmer the longer they kept contact. He swallowed as Diggle did the same before whispering,”Oliver,” with such reverence that Oliver shook with something he didn’t want to name. 

He suddenly let go, quickly moving and standing ignoring the nausea and dizziness as he put his shirt back on, his back to Diggle as he grabbed the bike’s keys with trembling fingers from the table beside him. 

“Goodnight,” he said quickly, not waiting for a reply before he fled.

He spent the remainder of the night in a panic, pacing around his bedroom wildly with a myriad of thoughts in his head. 

Was there something to his touch not being pushed away or was Diggle just being polite by not saying anything?

He sighed, sitting down on his bed and putting his head in his hands. 

There was a knock at his bedroom door and Oliver looked, surprised that it was nearing four a.m. He stood, walking to the door and opening it slowly. His sister Thea stood on the other side, her arms crossed. 

“Sorry?” he said sheepishly, opening the door fully.  
She sighed and pushed him over, walking into the bedroom. “Gonna tell me why you’re burning a hole in the floor at four in the morning? We may be rich but the walls are way too thin around here, Ollie.”

Oliver swallowed and said, “It’s….complicated.” 

Thea groaned. “Seriously? You’re such a girl, Oliver. It’s COMPLICATED?”

He glared. “Go to bed, Speedy.” 

She rolled her eyes and sat on his bed, kicking her feet and smiling. “Tell Thea all about it. Who is she? Is it Laurel again? Cuz I gotta tell you…” 

Oliver stood against the wall next to the open door, shaking his head. “Go to bed, Thea. I’m not in a talking mood.” 

She pouted, huffing indignantly and stomping across the room, stopping to poke him in the chest. 

“Same goes for you too, Oliver. Don’t let this girl keep you up all night.” 

He sighed, swallowing. “Who said it was a girl?”

Thea grinned. “Touche. If it’s a guy, same goes. Though please tell me it’s not Tommy.” 

He smiled, shaking his head. “No, it’s not.”

She hugged him quickly before pulling away. “Good. Though if it’s not him....” she trailed off, her eyes widening, “…oh wow, really?” 

Oliver blushed. “Thea…it’s…”

She laughed. “You don’t know that many guys who are around you a lot, so I took a wild guess. Wow Ollie, you sure picked the wrong dude to get a crush on. Good luck with that,” she said, smiling at him sadly now, “Continue your pacing. I’ll put on some headphones.”

With those words she was gone again and Oliver locked the door, climbing into bed and staring up at the ceiling. 

His mother would know by morning, he guessed. 

Not that it mattered. 

He sighed, closing his eyes once before opening them again. He lifted his shirt and stared down at the bandages that covered his wounds. 

Running his hand along the bandage he yanked, wincing to stare at Diggle’s handiwork. The stitches were expertly done, which was no surprise, and when he pulled off the others they were the same. 

The man had taken his time. 

Oliver took off his shirt and groaned, banging his head back on his pillow. 

There was no way he was going to sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

John purposely avoided going to the warehouse that next night and the following morning he sat in the diner watching Carly taking orders as he sipped his coffee trying to calm his nerves. Oliver hadn’t called him at all since and he worried about what could happen if he didn’t wait for the other man during patrol.   
Carly came over to his table again and smiled, refilling his coffee. “Where’s your friend?”

John looked at her oddly. “Who? What?”

She grinned. “Your friend, the blonde? The jerk you hated but now secretly stare at over morning coffee and evening dinner every other day?” 

He paled, swallowing. “What?” 

She put a hand over his and he stared down at it, remembering. 

“John, what’s wrong?” 

“I…you remember how you keep telling me I need to find someone?” 

“And you telling me you didn’t need anyone?”

He looked up at her and said, “I…I think I…yeah.”

Carly patted his hand. “Took you long enough. Don’t worry though, I think he likes you too,” she said quickly, turning to leave.

John grabbed her hand and asked, “He? I didn’t mean, I…how do you know?” 

She smiled at him warmly. “He stares at you like you’re the best thing in the whole wide world when he’s here. It’s kinda adorable, actually.”

He let her go staring down at his hand like it was a foreign object he’d never seen before. 

His phone rang and he stared at it for way too long before hurriedly answering. “Hello?” 

“John? It’s Moira Steele.” 

He swallowed, staring down at his coffee. “Yes, Mrs. Steele. How can I help you?” 

“It seems that Oliver’s outrun his guard again, and I know this is short notice and the two of you didn’t quite get along but for a fee could you shadow him for a few days? Give him some sense of freedom but keep him safe? It would mean…” 

He cut her off quickly. “Of course. Any idea where he is now?”

“Unfortunately no, they lost him on Kensington and third, he’s on that horrible motorbike.”

John smiled. “That’s helpful, ma’am.” 

“Oh son, don’t call me ma’am! Moira, please. Thank you so much for this, I’ll look for you both soon.”

He hung up quickly and paid his tab, practically running out of the diner while ignoring Carly’s knowing smile as he left. He got into his car and dialed the number he knew by heart, waiting impatiently for the familiar voice on the other line. 

“Diggle?”

John swallowed once before replying, “Yeah, you’re in hot water with your mama. She just called me.”

Oliver was quiet. “Oh.” 

John frowned, setting his phone to speaker and starting the car. “Wants me to follow you around since you’re still evading your protection. Where are you?” 

“I…uh…the warehouse. Just working out, I’m fine.”

“I’ll be there in ten.” 

“Don’t bother, I’m fine. No need to worry yourself about it, you probably have more important things to do,” Oliver said, his voice laced with surprising bitterness. 

John ignored him and said, “Leave the light on,” hanging up the phone quickly before speeding off towards the place he was starting to feel far too used to seeing. 

He parked and got out, stopping once when he noticed an unfamiliar bike parked outside. 

It was purple. 

He punched in his code and stepped inside quietly, his ears open and wary. 

“…just this small job, Ollie.” 

John stopped. 

“Are you sure I’m the man for this one? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me after last time, Helena.” 

He froze, swallowing. 

Of course. 

He walked forward and paused again just before entering the room fully, his gaze focused on the two people inside standing extremely close to one another. Oliver stood with his shoulders straight, obviously not as comfortable as he should be while Helena ran her hand down his arm as she purred, “I was wrong.”

John tried to curb the sick feeling in his stomach as he walked in much louder his time, startling them both. “Looks like there’s no need for protection, is there?” he asked. 

Oliver practically jumped away from Helena while she tried to hold on, glaring at him. 

“Who’s this?” she asked coldly. 

John stepped closer, holding out his hand. “No one you need to know the name of.” 

She looked at Oliver and back at him. “How is that fair? You obviously know who I am and but I can’t know you?” 

He smiled, dropping his hand. “Not if I’m not willing to give my name. I’m assuming you’re here to talk Oliver into doing something stupid and I’m not going to tell him what to do so I’ll just sit here and wait till you’re done.” 

He looked at Oliver who didn’t look particularly happy to see him but nodded once and said to Helena, “Docks. Eight thirty.” 

She grinned, reaching out to touch his face before quickly stealing a kiss and disappearing. 

The two of them were quiet a lot longer than they should have been after she was gone, Oliver wiping down and changing his shirt while John watched. 

“So…obviously you’ve been busy,” he said finally, causing Oliver to freeze before turning to frown at him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? It’s not like I’m going to sit around here just because you take one night off.” 

John swallowed. “I didn’t…I just…it was a joke.” 

Oliver let out a breath, closing his eyes. 

“Is there something else?” he asked softly, his eyes slowly opening to peer at Diggle. 

John had absolutely no idea what to say to him, or what to say at all to make things normal again. 

“No,” he said quickly, standing, “I’ll tell Moira I didn’t find you.” 

He quickly crossed the room just as Oliver said, “John,” making him pause. 

He didn’t turn around. “Yeah?”

“I….nevermind.” 

John sighed, trying not to be disappointed but not wanting to hope for more as he walked away slowly, the door closing with a loud thud behind him. 

He sat in his car and picked up his cell, dialing. “Carly?” 

“Hey John, what’s up?” 

“You still got that bourbon?” 

He could hear her frowning. “Of course, John. I’ll close early today.”

“See you in ten,” he said quickly, hanging up his cell before starting the car, a sudden sadness coming over him even as every fiber of his being was screaming to go back inside to make things better again. 

This was the first time he was unsure of himself, not sure if he was seeing things that he wanted to see or feeling things that he wasn’t supposed to be. If Oliver wanted to talk about it, he’d try harder wouldn’t he? And how stupid would John look if he asked, or tried to kiss him? What if he’d read the situation completely wrong? 

As he drove towards the diner he tried not to think about it anymore. Another couple of days, it would blow over and things would go back to normal between them. 

They had to.


	3. Chapter 3

Every nerve in his body was on high alert the moment John Diggle walked in through the door. 

Oliver had heard the door open and close, heard every step Diggle made as he moved, and when Diggle was watching him with Helena he knew but didn’t show any more than he had to in case Diggle didn’t want to be seen. 

He had no idea what to say, or do when they’d been alone because he’d been the one to mess things up, make it all uncomfortable and weird between them. 

The past thirty two hours he’d spent agonizing over every minute detail, every look and touch, every breath and word they’d said but he knew nothing to fix what he’d done. 

And no way would he ask Diggle for more than the man was willing to give. 

He’d almost broken when he’d watched the older man walk away from him, his gut wrenching to see Diggle again leave not knowing if he’d return but fear of complete rejection made him bite his tongue. 

As soon as John had gone Oliver had let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and called his mother. 

“Oliver, where are you?” 

“I’m fine, Mother. No need to send out the cavalry. And calling Diggle was a low blow.” 

She sighed. “I worry, darling, that’s all. Thea was the one who told me to call John, she said that was the one person who’d be able to find you.” 

Oliver frowned. “She did?”

“Oh yes, dear, she seemed to think with him finding you the night of your accident the two of you were somewhat close so I assumed…” 

“Mother…” he warned, his frown deepening. 

“….and she said that you would find John even if he couldn’t find you, that you wouldn’t be able stay away from him for long.”

Oliver blushed, sighing. “Mother, I…” 

“Oliver, I don’t…you have every right to be happy. You know that, don’t you son?” 

Oliver sat down on the cot, sighing. “John Diggle is not my happiness, mother.” 

His mother was quiet. “I didn’t say that, dear. You did.” Oliver felt like he’d swallowed his tongue, unable to reply. 

His mother was smiling. He knew by the tone in her voice. “I will be seeing you for dinner, Oliver.”

He swallowed, coughing. “Yes, Mother.”

“Good.” 

She hung up before he could say goodbye, and he stared at the cell in his hand like it contained the secrets to his entire existence. 

Just one push and he’d change everything. 

He could call Diggle, apologize for avoiding talking and ask him if he was mad about Oliver holding his hand, if he was happy but nervous, or if he wanted to pretend it never happened. Holding hands wasn’t like a kiss. It wasn’t more than it was, but it could be. 

Oliver smiled, feeling warm. 

He wanted it to be. 

Instead of dialing he shoved the phone in his pocket and grabbed his helmet. 

He wanted answers and he was going to go straight to the source. He knew exactly where Diggle would be. 

The road to the diner wasn’t close but not terribly far, and he was there in eight minutes without breaking a sweat. Shutting off the engine after he parked in the alley, he started to walk around the corner, noticing the closed sign with a frown. 

The diner was normally open till almost ten. 

Oliver frowned and checked his watch. 

It was only two thirty. 

He walked back towards his bike when he paused, noticing Diggle’s car parked across the lot. He knew Carly lived right up above and he looked up, noticing the window was open. 

Just one look wouldn’t hurt. 

He swiftly climbed up the fire escape after hopping to reach the stairs, coming to a stop before the window. 

“…things just aren’t what they seemed to be,” he heard Carly say. 

There was the distinct noise of clinking glasses. 

“Nothing ever is anymore, is it?” Diggle said softly. 

“Oh baby, don’t look at me like that,” Carly said with a giggle. 

Oliver’s chest clenched when he heard John laugh. 

“Sorry darlin’,’ how am I supposed to look at you Carly boo?” 

She giggled and Oliver’s insides tore when he heard her reply, “Like you love me so much it hurts, John Diggle. Admit it.” 

John laughed. “Of course I love you. You’re all I’ve got.”

Oliver didn’t stick around to hear more, jumping from the top of the fire escape down, swiftly catching the rails as he went and dropping gracefully into a roll. He felt tears in his eyes he didn’t want and didn’t feel he deserved as he quietly disappeared. 

He did have a reason to be there in the first place, did he?

********************************************

John groaned, dropping his head down on the table as the alcohol went to his head. 

“I’m hopeless, aren’t I? This is pathetic.” 

Carly leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek. “Not at all, honey. You’re just depressed. I’d be too if I wanted someone that hot.” 

He pushed her off playfully and she laughed, pulling on his arm. “C’mon, we’ve had too much to drink and I’ve let you talk yourself into a shameful mess. You need to sleep this off. I forgot what a light weight you are.” 

John laughed, letting her lead him to the bed and falling face down on it. 

He closed his eyes and thought of Oliver. It didn’t take much effort to see the man in his mind, shirtless and smiling, throwing back his head and laughing at some stupid joke John made. 

The thought of his laugh made John want to cry and that just sucked way too much. 

“Oh god, I’m in love with him aren’t I?” he groaned. 

Carly patted his back and sighed. “I think so.” 

He didn’t remember falling asleep but when he woke it was dark out and the clock by Carly’s bed read 9:15 which meant he’d been out for almost seven hours. He pressed his hand to his head and pulled out his phone, frowning. 

The number was from Oliver’s mother. 

John pressed his phone to his ear and listened. 

“Hello? John? It’s Moira Steele. Oliver hasn’t come home yet and he promised to have dinner with us I was just wondering if you’d seen him?” 

The next message was the same. 

“Hello John? It’s Moira again, it’s nearing six and I know I already called but Oliver isn’t answering and…” 

John scrolled down his phone and came to an unrecognized number, pressing the message. 

“Dig?” he heard coughing and then, “Dig, I’m sorry.” 

Then nothing. 

John pressed the number for Oliver’s phone but got no reply, even as he was racing out the door and down the stairs of Carly’s apartment, ignoring her worried looks as he got into his car and left a message. 

“Oliver, I swear to god you’d better fucking pick up your damn phone! PICK UP YOUR PHONE DAMN YOU!” 

He threw the phone down beside him, heading towards the docks where he knew Oliver had been meeting with Helena. When he got close he stopped the car. 

There were bodies everywhere. 

His eyes moved through the carnage and didn’t see a familiar green hood. 

He cursed and headed for the warehouse, racing to the door and pressing in his code with trembling fingers. 

“OLIVER? OLIVER I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER ANSWER ME!” 

John ran inside, stopping short when he saw the blood. 

“Oliver?” 

He followed the trail that formed until he came upon Oliver on the ground, passed out completely and covered in far too much blood to be alive. John cursed, grabbing the man in both arms and heading towards the door. 

He set Oliver down in the back seat and stared, tears on his face as he dialed, “Mrs. Steele? It’s John. I found him. He…he must have gotten into another accident. Yes. We’re on the way now.”

Without another thought he headed for the hospital. 

*******************************************

Oliver woke to the sound of someone humming. 

He blinked, staring up at bright familiar lights and sighed. “Hospital?”

“Again. Yeah.”

He froze, swallowing as he turned his head. “Hi.”

Diggle didn’t look happy to see him awake. 

“Hi yourself.” 

He tried to sit up and was pushed back down rather violently without a word just as his mother and sister came into the room. Diggle didn’t speak to him the entire time they were there and even as both left he didn’t even look Oliver’s way once. 

The nurse came in and Diggle shared a look with her, the nurse smiling once but Diggle just nodding in response before the woman left again. 

Oliver’s gaze went to the clock across the room. 

“It’s…um…it’s almost nine.” 

“You’ve been out for almost twenty four hours, so yeah. It is.” 

Oliver looked at him. “You’re still here.”

Diggle glared at him. “You want me to leave? Try to make me.”

Oliver almost smiled but thought better of it. He felt horrible enough already, no need to add a black eye to his list of injuries. “I just…visitor hours are…” 

Diggle leaned back in his chair, sighing. “I’m not a visitor. I’m your bodyguard.” 

Oliver startled, turning so fast he got dizzy. “Body…wait, what?” 

Diggle grinned. “Your mother’s idea. Thea seemed pretty excited about it too.”

Oliver swallowed, closing his eyes. “And what was the reasoning behind that?”

“Your mother seems to think you’re intimidated by me.” 

Oliver blushed, turning to meet Diggle’s gaze. “Does she?”

The older man shrugged. “Plus the pay is good. I figure, I’m gonna do it anyway, I might as well get some cash out of it.” 

Oliver felt his insides churn and his throat dry. “I think I’d like to sleep now.” 

DIggle said nothing, just standing and turning off the light as he sat back in his chair, still staring at Oliver with a strange intensity that hadn’t been there before. 

“Goodnight Oliver,” Diggle whispered. 

Oliver swallowed and tried to roll onto his side, wincing slightly but successfully turning his back to the distraction behind him. “Goodnight Dig.”

The week following his hospital stay was pure hell. With Diggle watching his every move he felt more aware of the man than ever before and Diggle barely said more than was necessary to him, which infuriated Oliver all the more.

He’d come away from his night out with Helena carrying more than a few bruises and more stitches from knife wounds that he imagined it could have been worse given the situation. Still Diggle refused to let him go out patrolling, so he was mainly working on the night club though Tommy’s interest in it seemed to have waned so he left Oliver alone to his own devices most of the time. 

Even Tommy would have been a welcome distraction from the tension in the room.

Oliver was sitting in his new office looking through papers and genuinely trying to assess the situation he’d thrown himself into, but the feel of eyes on him was so distracting he found the words blending on the page. He sighed, bringing his hand down quickly on the table and wincing at the pain. 

Diggle was at his side faster than he could blink, cradling his hand and looking concerned. “Idiot, are you okay?” he asked with a frown, making Oliver stare at him dumbly. 

Words failed him and he swallowed, nodding once and pulling his hand away. He turned, taking a breath and trying not to smell the familiar cologne in the air but failing miserably. 

“You never stop with that, huh?” he asked absently, not thinking. 

He hadn’t moved, still so close that Oliver could reach out and touch. 

“Pardon?” 

“Obsession,” he said, his throat thick from disuse. 

Diggle took a step back and said, “What?”

Oliver turned, frowning. “The cologne. It’s Obsession, right?” 

He didn’t expect the wide eyed look staring back at him and when Diggle’s eyes softened, the tension going out of his body Oliver swallowed a question. 

Diggle shook his head, looking down and sighing. “No, I don’t think I’ll ever stop with it,” he whispered, raising his gaze to look at Oliver again, “Why, you don’t like it?” 

Oliver felt tension in every muscle, his chest tightening. “No, I…I like it.”

They stared at each other silently for far too long before Diggle took a step forward and started, “Oliver, look I…” 

The door opened behind them and Tommy interrupted, “Oh, sorry,” he said, looking between them, “Bad time?” 

Oliver gave him a murderous glare. “What is it, Tommy?” 

“Um…it’s…personal,” he mumbled. 

Oliver and Diggle exchanged looks, Diggle nodding once and stepping out of the room. 

“I swear you better be dying or I’m about to punch you in the face,” he growled. 

Tommy blinked. “I…um…it’s about Laurel. I…I feel like she’s not really into me, and that maybe this is just a means to an end or something, but I…” 

Oliver sighed, putting his hand over his eyes. “Seriously? This couldn’t have waited five minutes? Four?” 

Tommy frowned. “Why, what’s…?” 

Oliver shook his head, “Nothing. Don’t worry about Laurel, she’s like that when she’s with someone. Anytime you can get her to smile you’ll be winning a war believe me. She likes you, I can tell. Okay?”

Tommy hugged him suddenly. “Thanks, Ollie. I owe you.” 

“More than you know. Now get the hell out of here.” 

Tommy laughed. “Man, if I didn’t know any better I’d think I walked in on you about to get laid or something.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and Tommy left, Oliver sighing deeply before returning to the stack in front of him. He heard Diggle come in shortly after and he turned with a smile, expecting one in return but he was surprised to see Diggle glaring at him. 

“I…earlier…um…”

“I’m gonna call it a day, if you’re not planning on killing yourself tonight,” Diggle said quietly, looking away. 

Oliver felt his chest tighten. “Um…okay?”

Diggle turned and left so quickly that Oliver barely had a second to say, “Goodnight,” and the man was gone. 

He walked to the window and watched the man practically run from the bar, his chest tightening. There had to be an explanation for the change in Diggle’s behavior. He tried to wrack his brain for what he had done, or what he’d said to Tommy that the other man may have misinterpreted. 

Oliver sighed, sitting down hard and laying his head on his desk. 

A second later there was a knock and he mumbled, “Come in.”

Jenna Lee, one of his new employees, came in and said, “There was a call from Helena Bertinelli earlier, boss. Said she’d been looking for you.” 

Oliver’s head shot up, his eyes widening. “Jenna, was Diggle here when she called?” 

“He answered the phone. Why?” she asked innocently. 

Oliver growled, pulling out his cell. 

She answered on the first ring. 

“Looks like I got your attention. You’ve been avoiding me.” 

“What did you say to him?” he yelled, causing Jenna to flee from the room. 

Helena laughed. “Awe, Ollie, if I tell you that would be cheating. Let’s just say, your boyfriend had a very bad temper. He didn’t like to hear about our fun nights together, and I may have implied that we were close the night of your little accident. How’s the hand by the way?” 

Oliver growled, “None of your goddamn business. What do you want, Helena?”

He could hear her smiling. “You. I miss you, Oliver.” 

“I don’t miss you, so leave me alone. After the shit you pulled with that job, the ambush you led me into…”

“It wasn’t supposed to be like that! It wasn’t my fault, I had bad sources! Don’t…” she protested. 

“Leave me alone, Helena. I’m done.”

“Your little boyfriend keeping you busy now?” she spat back. 

“He’s not my boyfriend, he’s my…we’re…he’s my bodyguard.” 

Helena laughed, long and loud. “Oh baby, if you could hear yourself. Nice try. I’ll be around, Ollie.” 

She hung up and he threw the phone down hard, hearing it crack. Sighing he stood, wincing at the pain but still struggling through. He made his way downstairs, determined to clear things with Diggle. 

As soon as he got to his car he stopped, letting out a breath. 

Was there a reason to? Really? He knew Diggle’s opinion of his personal life. How little would clearing it up change things?

He sighed, laying his head on the steering wheel. 

How much did it really matter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it's very fast but I grew impatient so sue me. lol. I hope the very few people who are reading it enjoy it anyway.

He could still here her words in his head the whole ride home. 

“…tell Oliver I miss those little noises in the back of his throat he makes when he comes. I really want to feel him in me again, the…”

John could feel the tension in his hands as his grip tightened, and when he stopped at the stop light he let out a long shaky breath. 

“Why do you feel the need to describe this to me?” he’d said, wanting to hang up but unable to stop himself from listening. 

”Well, Mister No Name and I know it’s you, I saw the way you stared at Oliver. Do you think he doesn’t know? He’s not stupid, and he’s probably disgusted. You should see the way he smiled when he fucked me that night, the growling groan he…” 

He pressed down on the gas and sped as fast as he could to his apartment, throwing open the liquor cabinet grabbing a bottle of scotch. 

John knew that Oliver and Helena had slept together. He wasn’t stupid. 

But if they’d been together the night Oliver had been hurt, it meant a lot more than he wanted to admit. Any hope he had that Oliver was even remotely a possibility to him was gone, and the deep wrenching pain in his chest was worse with each passing second he let the idea fill his head. 

By the time the knock came at the door he was barely able to stand, wobbling to the door and looking in the peephole almost falling back when he saw it was Oliver. 

“G’away,” he growled, sitting down in front of the door. 

“Dig, open the door.” 

“No.”

There was a pause and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He was drifting off when the door opened, Oliver pushing so hard he had to fight to push back but failing. Diggle fell on his face, growling at the man who invaded his home. 

“What the hell?” he yelled.

Oliver grinned. “I told you to open the door,” he said, holding out a small tool, “I picked the lock.”

Diggle tried to stand and failed, growling at his stupidity. 

Oliver bent down to help him up and he allowed it, though the other man smelled the air and said, “You’re drunk.”

“No’m not,” he pouted, stumbling to the chair in his small living room. 

Oliver stood in Diggle’s kitchen, staring. “Why are you drunk? It’s barely been an hour since you left the bar,” he looked at his phone and then back up, “And it’s only two o’clock.”

Diggle leaned his head back and closed his eyes, the room spinning. “Go away.”

He jumped when he felt a hand on his leg, opening his eyes to find Oliver kneeling in the floor in front of him, staring. “No. Tell me why you’re drunk.” 

“I hate you.” 

Oliver smiled and Diggle whined. “No, you don’t.” 

“That’s playing dirty, using that.” 

Oliver’s smile widened. “Using what?” 

“THAT.” 

He laughed and Diggle tried to push him off. “Stop it!”

“No. Though I’m glad you like it when I smile, I’ll have to do it more often.” 

Diggle blinked. “No. Never do it again.” 

Oliver stood up, sighing. “I’m an idiot, but again you are too so I guess we’re even.”

“I hate you.” 

Oliver put one leg over John’s own and then was suddenly in his lap. John swallowed, blinking as Oliver touched his face. “You don’t. Cuz if you did, I’d be flat on my ass on the floor right now, or in the hospital again.”

“What’re you…I’m drunk. You can’t do this when I’m drunk.” 

Oliver grinned, leaning in. His breath was warm across John’s face and when he whispered, “Tell me to stop,” John moaned, grabbing the back of his head to pull them into a kiss. 

He tasted like strawberries. 

The thought kept running through John’s brain as they moved, their bodies tight together and tongues battling for dominance even though he knew he’d do anything Oliver asked when he felt the other man grind down hard against him. 

When they pulled apart it was John who pushed him back, catching his breath and completely stone cold sober as he whispered, “Tell me.” 

Oliver touched his face and the smile was gone. “I’m sorry.” 

“Not the words I was looking for,” he whispered, leaning in close and kissing the other man’s neck. 

“I…,” he heard Oliver’s breath catch when he bit lightly at the skin, “…I’m stupid, and I started all this, and I didn’t…I didn’t know.” 

He smiled, “Still wrong.”

He could hear Oliver’s breath coming out in gasps. “What, then? I…fuck,” he groaned, as Diggle sucked an impressive hickey on his throat. 

When he pulled back Diggle stared at his handiwork with satisfaction. “Helena,” he said, the name a question.

Oliver shook his head. “She lied, I didn’t…after that night, there’s been no one. I couldn’t…just that touch…Dig, I…” 

“I love you, Oliver,” he said suddenly, making the blonde’s eyes widen, “I’m not gonna beat around the bush here. I know it’s true, and it might scare you but I can’t…” 

Oliver swallowed. “Okay. I can’t…I want to say it back but I can’t? Not yet?” 

John brought his hand up to touch the hickey he’d made, rubbing a circle on it. “It’s okay, I don’t expect you to shout it back at me.”

Oliver shook his head. “No, Dig, I…I’ve never really, truly, been in love before. I don’t…you’re all I feel, all I think about, it’s…”

John kissed him again, his hands on the sides of Oliver’s face as they moved, thumb stroking his cheek as he tasted every inch of the blonde’s mouth till they were breathless again. When he pulled back John pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes and sighing. 

“That was…yeah, Oliver that’s pretty much what being in love feels like.” 

Oliver smiled, laughing slightly which had the same effect as it always did in John, making him shudder. 

“Oh. Well then, I guess we’re…in love.” 

John swallowed, lifting his head back and staring. “I…this isn’t how I pictured this conversation going.” 

Oliver frowned. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…it was…I didn’t want to lose you as a friend. I don’t have many people I feel I can trust. You’re…basically it.” 

John smiled. “Ditto?”

Oliver smiled back, his hand running down the front of John’s shirt and he grabbed the blonde’s hand before it got any lower. “I want to touch you, Dig,” Oliver whispered, swallowing.

Diggle’s throat was dry when he said, “Not…not tonight?”

Oliver frowned. “Dig, I…this isn’t just some kind of joke to me, you know that right? I’m not about to walk out of here knowing you feel the same way about me that I feel about you.”

John squeezed his hand and looked down, his cheeks reddening. “Oliver…”

Oliver put a hand on his cheek and turned his face so John had no choice but to meet the younger man’s gaze. “John, you might be freaking out right now but you’re not the first man I’ve ever been attracted to.”

John wanted to smile but the words only made him feel worse, knowing this wasn’t as special as he’d made it out to be. He’d researched every member of the Queen family when he’d taken the bodyguard job months before but there hadn’t been any mention of Oliver being with men, just the countless women that John couldn’t help but picture now with men attached. 

Oliver was suddenly close again, leaning in and pressing his stubbled cheek against Diggle’s own. His lips touched the edge of John’s ear and he shivered. “You’re just the first I’ve ever kissed,” he kissed John’s cheek, down to his neck and he closed his eyes, swallowing, his lips went around to the front of his throat and met John’s own in a soft kiss that left him breathless, “Or said I love you to,” Oliver whispered, making John open his eyes. 

He didn’t know what to say and Oliver said it for him. 

“I’ve never been with a man I’m not going to lie about that. I’ve looked, never touched,” he whispered, his eyes serious as his hand went down to John’s belt, then he grabbed John’s dick through his clothes and Diggle groaned, shuddering out a groan, “Till you.” 

John laughed shakily, his eyes never leaving Oliver’s own. “Lucky me.” 

Oliver laughed and John almost came in his pants. “Very lucky you, Mister Diggle,” he whispered, his hand tightening and making John swear barely noticing that his other hand was making quick work of John’s belt and soon it was thrown over the chair. 

“Oliver, please,” he begged when the hand was taken away and Oliver was working at his pants. 

Oliver swallowed and said hoarsely, “Lift your hips,” and John did, letting the pants slide down the chair to the floor. He was clad only in black silk boxers, his dick hard and pressing against the thin material. He didn’t remember ever being so sensitive before, his body felt like a live wire with even the briefest of touches from Oliver’s hand. 

He wanted to reach out and touch Oliver so much more than he was ready to be touched, he could see the outline of the blonde’s dick against the thin material of his pants. “Ollie, I…” 

Oliver leaned in close and said, “Lift your hips, Dig,” which he did, exposing himself completely. 

The younger man knelt on the floor in front of the chair, just staring at him. He felt his dick almost wilt under Oliver’s scrutiny, his concentrated gaze unnerving John when Oliver didn’t say anything for quite some time. “You don’t have to,” he said hoarsely, making Oliver’s eyes raise up to meet his own. 

“What?”

“You…” 

Oliver suddenly leaned in and breathed against his skin, making John shiver. “I want to,” he whispered, “I’m just trying to think of what I want to do first.”

Oh dear god.

“Wha…?” he started to say, but when he wrapped his hand around John and smiled when Diggle groaned, “Fuck.” 

Oliver’s grin deepened. “If you’re lucky,” he said without missing a beat, before very quickly licking a line up John’s dick making him cry out. 

He licked his lips and whispered, “Salty,” before doing it again, slower this time and making John growl, “I swear to god, Queen, you,” before Oliver took him in completely, sucking the tip in like an expert. 

John closed his eyes, shaking from the sensation, especially when he began to suck so fervently that he had to look and when he saw Oliver staring up at him, mouth around John’s dick and sucking like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted, there wasn’t anything Diggle could do but come. 

Oliver didn’t do everything perfectly, choking some before pulling back, licking his lips and whimpering, “Diggle, fuck, I…looking up at you, your face, fuck you’re gorgeous.” 

Diggle grabbed Oliver’s shirt so hard that it tore as he pulled the other man up into a crushing kiss. He couldn’t stop, his hands on the back of Oliver’s head and when he pulled back, he pushed the younger man down hard to the floor.

Oliver stared at him in surprise, his eyes wide as John straddled him. “Um….I….”Diggle’s hands went for Oliver’s shirt and he was stopped, “I…you…” 

Diggle leaned down, pressing his lips to Oliver’s and whispering, “I’ve seen your scars, Oliver, they’re not new to me.” 

Oliver licked his lips, his breath coming fast as he said, “But it’s…this is different.” 

John pressed another kiss to his mouth and said, “You just gave me a blowjob that had me seeing stars. I want, no I need to reciprocate. You said you wanted to touch me, Ollie, now let me touch you,” he smiled, “And If you don’t move your hands in the next ten seconds I’m gonna move them for you.”

Oliver smiled and began to unbutton his own shirt, while John worked at the belt. When he looked up and saw Oliver’s chest was exposed his mouth watered. “Jesus, I never get used to seeing you,” he said awestruck. 

“Ditto,” Oliver whispered, making him meet the other man’s gaze. 

“I want to…” he started to say, but Oliver lifted his lips, pulling off his own pants and exposing himself to Diggle completely. 

There were no words. 

“No wonder she’s so mad at me,” he said, his eyes wide. 

Oliver chuckled. “Shut up,” he said, making John stare at him with a grin.

“I’m not kidding,” he continued, still staring, “if that bitch comes near you now, I think I have ample reason to scratch her fucking eyes out after seeing this.” 

Oliver kicked off his shoes and John pulled his pants all the way off, doing the same to his own. “She comes near me now, I’ll do it for you.” 

John chuckled, “I’d pay to see that,” he said truthfully, before adding, “Do you trust me Oliver?”

Oliver swallowed. “I thought we went through this already.” 

John touched up the inside of Oliver’s thigh and he shivered as the other man’s hand got closer to his dick. “Tell me.” 

“I trust…god yes, I trust you,” he moaned, as Diggle took him in hand, slowly moving. 

“Tell me what you want me to do, because if I do what I want, I don’t think I’ll ever stop,” Diggle said thickly, moving his hand faster. 

“F…fuck…do…god, do whatever you want, John. Please, don’t stop,” he moaned, his eyes bearing straight into John’s own as he suddenly let go. 

“Oliver, this is going too fast, I think…” he said breathlessly, his dick hard again against his thigh as he closed his eyes. 

Oliver was suddenly on him, startling John as he was pushed onto his back. 

“No, it’s not, it’s not, it’s…god, it’s not fast enough,” he said, suddenly moving over John, their dicks touching as he rubbed them against each other. 

Diggle moaned, swearing a litany of obscenities as Oliver moved faster, grabbing Diggle and bringing their lips together as they bent almost in half, moving in tandem with each other until Oliver bit down on John’s tongue as he came, shuddering, and John moved twice more before coming as well. 

They both fell back and Oliver groaned out, “Ow,” before John cursed, rolling to the side and staring at him in worry. 

“Shit, I forgot you…god, did I hurt you?” he asked, staring down at Oliver’s chest, the new stitches and bruises from the week before. 

Oliver smiled, bringing him in another kiss. “Nothin’ I can’t handle,” he said simply. 

“Idiot,” John said with a smile. 

Oliver sighed, pulling Diggle down to lay against him. “You know it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver woke in a bed that was not his own and smiled, curling closer to Diggle who was sound asleep beside him. “Good morning,” he whispered, kissing the other man’s shoulder. 

“It’s six thirty at night,” Diggle growled into his pillow, not moving. 

Oliver looked up and saw the clock. “Actually it’s six forty five, and how the hell do you know what time it is?” 

Diggle lifted his head. “I’ve been awake for a while,” he said sighing and rolling onto his back. 

Oliver kissed him quick, smiling. 

“We’re in love, remember? No sighing unless it’s for a good reason.” 

John tried to resist smiling back but failed miserably. “You know exactly what you do to me, don’t you?” he asked. 

“I think I’m starting to realize a little, yeah.” 

John put a hand on his cheek and he shivered still at the touch. “This changes things. A lot of things.”

Oliver frowned. “For good, though. Right?” 

John sighed. “Helena is a bad enemy to make, Oliver.”

Oliver took Diggle’s hand and brought it to his lips. “I’ll protect you.” 

“This is serious.” 

Oliver squeezed the hand in his. “I know. I’ll handle her. What else is going to change?”

“Your mother and your sister…” 

“Already know, so try again.” 

John blinked at him, surprised. “They know? How do they know when I didn’t even know?”

Oliver laughed. “Sorry, they got to me first. But I told you I loved you before I told Tommy, so you’re still more important than him.”

Diggle pinched his hand and he feigned hurt, yelping. “I better fucking be.”

“There’s also your late night….activities,” John said, not smiling. 

Oliver swallowed. “That’s not going to change, and I…”

Diggle tightened their hands. “I know that, but it’s going to be even harder for me now. The worrying. And if I’m with you at any time, I’ll be a weakness for you and I don’t…I would hate it if…”

Oliver pulled him in and kissed him quiet, their tongues moving slowly against each other and when he pulled back Oliver pressed his forehead against John’s and whispered, “You’re NOT my weakness, Dig. You’re my STRENGTH. Okay?” 

Diggle smiled. “Okay.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you,” Diggle whispered, trying to get out of his hold but Oliver held tightly. 

“Which means we’re going to progress beyond this stage of you thinking you’re a bad thing for me.” 

Diggle snorted. “Yeah, we’ll see.” 

“Mom probably is gonna want to throw a big gay party for me, so you have to come and be my boyfriend and bodyguard, but we have to kiss and touch a lot to make Tommy uncomfortable. I’ll invite Helena. It’ll be great,” he said, grinning. 

“I hate you,” John said, his eyes saying the exact opposite. 

“I hate you too. Now get dressed, we have plans to make.” 

John groaned, rolling Oliver over and glaring down at him. “Tell me again why I’m waking up in bed with you?”

“Because you love me,” Oliver whispered, smiling. 

Diggle touched his face, staring solemnly before whispering, “Yeah,” and kissing him once before rolling over, sitting up to stand. 

Before he could move Oliver grabbed his hand and he turned. 

Oliver frowned. “Dig?”

John swallowed. “I’m just...this is new to me to, this love thing.”

Oliver took his hand and brought it to his lips. “We’ll learn it all together then, yeah?”

John smiled. “Yeah.”

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Moira Queen Steele was staring openly at her son and his bodyguard. 

The annual Forbes charity event was something she’d gone to alone the year after her son and husband had disappeared then with Walter as friends until they were married and now she hadn’t wanted to be alone again so she’d coaxed Oliver into going as her escort though he seemed much more interested in whispering with his bodyguard than spending time with her. She stood on the other side of the ballroom, watching her son’s interaction as it grew more and more evident that the talk she’d had with Oliver less than seven days before had resulted in a relationship with John Diggle. 

Or at the very least some quite obvious flirting. 

Moira barely sipped her drink and when she saw Oliver casually begin walking out of the ballroom with John in tow. She waited a moment before following. They walked through the crowds like there was an emergency and when she saw Oliver grab John’s suit jacket roughly yanking him into a dark hallway she waited until they were away before hurriedly catching up to listen. 

“Oliver, your mother…”

“Is busy shaking hands and kissing ass, she’s not even gonna notice I left. I can’t wait another minute staring at you looking like that and not…” 

There was a long pause and she could hear soft sounds that were definitely kissing. 

“This is ridiculous. Why am I indulging you again?”

“Because I’m pretty when I smile?”

She smiled at John’s laugh and they were kissing again. She walked back to the ballroom, grabbed another drink for herself and sat alone at the table they’d been sharing for dinner earlier. Almost ten minutes passed when the two men made reappeared looking somewhat disheveled but it wasn’t noticeable unless you were looking for it like Moira was. 

Oliver led John to the table smiling. “Mom, are you ready to go?” 

Moira looked at John, and then at Oliver. “Where have you been?” 

Oliver swallowed, his cheeks reddening. “I was uh…talking with Senator Kelly, he was filling me in on the reconstruction of the waterfront and it was…”

She smiled. “Oh, well that’s important then. Leaving your poor Mother behind all alone while you go around greasing palms of senators.” 

Oliver frowned. “I wasn’t…” 

“Nevermind then, let’s go.” 

The three of them began walking out of the ballroom and down the hall towards the valet parking. She sat down on a chair by the door and waved her hand. “Go and get the car, Oliver.”

He looked at John. “I was, uh…” 

Moira raised her eyebrows. “I want to talk with John about something, dear. Go.”

He frowned and looked between them again before heading over to the valet. As soon as he was out of earshot she indicated the chair beside her. “John, sit with me.”

John stared at her. “I…um…”

Moira waited. He sat down very slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“Next time you decide to go makeout with my son in doorways, try and stay out of earshot. There could have been reporters, or even just gossip hounds and you know how much Ollie hates being in the paper,” she whispered sweetly, smiling.

John’s eyes widened and he swallowed loudly. 

“And I don’t know what your intentions towards my son are but he very much has feelings for you. So if this is just some random thing to you, I suggest you…” she started to say, her voice raising as she spoke but he cut her off, grabbing her hand. 

“No, never. I…I’d take a bullet for you son, Moira. I’d die to protect him and I’d die before hurting him. I…this isn’t something I’m…not…invested in,” he said softly, his gaze never leaving hers.

Moira’s mouth hung open slightly at his words but she closed it, her lips curving into a smile. 

“I’m glad, Mister Diggle. So very glad,” she squeezed his hand, “Now I expect you to come to dinner tomorrow as Oliver’s boyfriend properly if this isn’t some random encounter. Yes?”

John’s cheeks reddened and he nodded once before she let go, just as Oliver reappeared. He looked from John to her, then back to John with a deep frown. “What’s wrong?”

Moira stood, putting her hand on Oliver’s shoulder before kissing him on the cheek before whispering, “I was just telling your boyfriend about safe sex, dear. Nothing to worry about,” and then she walked out towards the glass doors with a smile on her face. 

The last thing she heard was, “WHAT?” and she laughed quietly to herself, allowing the attendant to help her into the car. 

Oliver got in the driver’s seat and John behind, both men silent as they drove home. She watched how tightly Oliver was holding the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white, and reached out to touch his hand. 

“Relax, dear. I’m very happy for you both, you have nothing to worry about,” she said softly, petting his fingers before settling back in her seat, “I’m actually quite excited, I’ve never had a coming out party before. You know we definitely have to have one before the two of you out yourselves in some garish way.”

She heard John let out a breath behind her and Oliver smiled. “Of course, Mother.” 

Moira smiled, turning to look at John who was as pale as she’d ever seen him. “You’re all right with that, John right?”

He nodded once, never meeting her eyes. 

“Then it’s settled. We’ll discuss it at dinner tomorrow.” 

Oliver laughed out loud then and she wasn’t sure but John might have kicked the back of Oliver’s seat. 

It didn’t matter. Things were definitely better than they’d been in a very long time. She had a party to plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: It's alive! Sorry it took so long!

John walked into his apartment shuffling his feet, bone tired after such a long night. 

He’d dropped off Moira and Oliver after one of the world’s longest car rides while Moira planned out what was going to be the worst night of his life he was sure. 

But at least it was over. 

He walked right into his bedroom and stopped short, staring. 

Oliver was standing in the middle of the room wearing his Arrow gear. John blinked, rubbing his eyes. 

“Am I hallucinating?” 

Oliver smiled and John shivered. “No, definitely not,” Oliver said, his voice deeper than he’d ever heard it before. 

John frowned. “You’re going patrolling? You haven’t been cleared by a doctor yet and…”

Oliver walked towards him, grabbing John’s tie and beginning to loosen it. “No, not going patrolling,” he untied the tie and threw it on the floor, beginning work on John’s shirt, “Not going anywhere actually.” 

John swallowed as Oliver’s hands roamed his chest. He trembled when Oliver slid his hands on both sides of his shirt and peeled it off, letting it fall where the tie had. 

“I…uh…”

Oliver kissed him then, softly at first and his gloved hands were rough against John’s face when he felt Oliver touch his cheek lightly. He groaned when their mouths were apart and the blonde worked his way down to his chin, then his neck, licking and biting just enough to bruise. 

“Oliver…what are…why?”

Oliver lifted his head, not smiling. “You deserve a reward for tonight,” he whispered, his hands on John’s chest again, sliding down towards his waist, “Letting Mom dictate your life for you, no questions asked, it’s not,” he started to work at John’s belt, “…easy.” 

“I just…she’s…it’s your mother. Was it supposed to say no?”

Oliver smiled, “No,” as John grabbed the hood pulling it down to reveal his face. “Don’t like the costume?”

“I prefer the real you,” John whispered. 

Oliver growled grabbing at his pants now and pulling so hard they ripped but John didn’t care. They fell back on the bed and Oliver got John’s pants down just enough to free his dick. He stared, licking his mouth once before taking him into his mouth. John groaned his head falling back as he tried not to move his hips but failed miserably the harder Oliver sucked. 

“Oh god, Oliver,” he moaned, his hands in the blonde’s hair. 

Oliver sped up and his hand moved down slowly beneath him, brushing the edge of his ass which made John come that much faster. He tried to swallow as much as he could but pulled back, choking slightly. 

Oliver grinned, wiping his mouth. “I missed this,” he confessed, pulling on John’s dress pants till they were pooled around his ankles, “It’s been too long.” 

“I…I didn’t…”

Oliver frowned. “You didn’t?”

John put a hand on his cheek and shook his head. “I didn’t want to…you’ve never…we..” he growled in frustration, “I didn’t want to ask too much of you.”

Oliver stared at him oddly for a minute before bursting out laughing. 

“Are you serious? John I’ve sucked your dick more than once already now and we’ve touched each other everwhere! We’ve barely done ANYTHING and it’s because you’re scared I’m afraid of it? Seriously?” his voice rose higher with each word. 

John sighed. “I just…you…you’ve never been with a guy before. You told me that.”

Oliver tore his gloves off angrily, one landing on the part of John’s chest that was already exposed and he was frowning as he worked at the buttons, finally tearing the last two as he mumbled, “You’re right, I haven’t,” alternating between petting John’s chest with his fingers and running his nails across the bare skin making the older man gasp and arch back. 

“Oli…Oliver,” he whispered, his breath coming out in a gasp, “I…I didn’t want you to think I…I don’t…I’m not…”

Oliver didn’t smile as he touched Diggle’s face, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together. The material of his costume touched Diggle’s skin and he trembled at the roughness, “You didn’t want me to be scared,” Oliver whispered. 

Diggle whispered, “I…” 

Oliver kissed him then, his tongue wrapping around John’s own and when he pulled back with a smile he declared, “I’m ready when you are, Dig. I was ready that night, but we did other things I didn’t…kissing is fun and all,” he said, pulling off the top of his costume and throwing it across the room, “But I’d like to do everything I can to you,” he whispered, kicking off his boots without looking back, “If you’ll let me.” 

John swallowed once and said breathlessly, “Whatever you want.” 

Oliver grinned. “Be careful, Dig, your leash is showing.” 

Diggle tried to kick out at him but he countered, rolling them over and several times before Diggle had him pinned. Oliver tried to catch his breath as they stared at each other, eyes dilated and mouths open. 

“I don’t…I don’t have any condoms,” Diggle said suddenly. 

Oliver blinked. “So?”

“If we…” 

Oliver leaned up and kissed him quiet, peeling off his pants as they moved and laughing when Diggle started to help. He pulled his mouth away and said, “I haven’t had sex since Helena.”

“Lord knows what you could have gotten from her,” Diggle growled, biting at his lip and making Oliver laugh. 

“Hey, I was safe it wasn’t…she wasn’t you. This,” he frowned, “What about you? You must’ve…” 

“It’s been a while,” Diggle said, his mouth going from Oliver’s mouth to his chin, their dicks rubbing against each other, John’s exposed and Oliver’s still trapped in his briefs.

“I trust you,” Oliver said, his head back and throat exposed. 

The only sound in the room was the two of them panting, and when John stood, taking off his clothes without looking away from Oliver who did the same never blinking, they were both naked and staring. 

Oliver licked his lips and smiled, “Yeah, not really scared at all.” 

John sighed with a smile, his cheeks reddening as he walked towards the bathroom, “Can’t say the same,” he whispered as he went inside closing the door. 

Oliver frowned. “Dig?”

The door was locked when he tried the knob. “Diggle, seriously?” 

There was no noise from inside. 

He was getting annoyed now. 

“After ALL THIS? You’re gonna hide in your bathroom like a scared little girl?”

Nothing. 

Oliver growled, stalking around the room in a circle before kicking the door once almost breaking it in. 

“Dig, seriously I want this so much more than you even realize and you’re really being unreasonable here, we don’t,” he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “If you’re not ready you can just tell me. Don’t use me as an excuse.”

The door opened and Diggle stood looking down, holding in his hands a bottle of oil and a box of condoms. “I’m, “he looked up and Oliver frowned at the worry there, “I don’t…this is big deal, Ollie.” 

Oliver came to him, their bodies pressed tightly together as he kissed Diggle passionately, the box and oil falling to the floor as he felt Diggle’s arms go around his waist when they began to move. He groaned when the older man lifted and pressed him against the wall and he thrust against Diggle making John pull his mouth away and groan, “Oliver.” 

Oliver smiled, “This is a very big deal, but we’re men Dig. Not girls. Let’s think about feelings later.” 

Diggle laughed and he set him down, grabbing the box and bottle off the floor. Oliver kissed him again and they moved back slowly walking towards the bed. Oliver knew Diggle had dropped everything from his hands when there was another hand on him as he was pressed back into the bed. 

When he heard a rough whispered, “Lift up,” Oliver did, gasping when a wet finger was inside of him moving. He flinched at the feel but they continued to kiss, Diggle’s other hand on his chest moving to a nipple as he flicked across it lightly. Oliver trembled and then moaned when the finger hit the right spot. 

“Fuck,” his panted, his eyes rolling back as Diggle’s movement quickened and got deeper. 

“Like that?” John whispered, his mouth moving down Oliver’s neck. 

“Yes, it’s…more,” Oliver’s mouth was dry and he lifted his hips when Diggle complied adding a second finger. 

He shuddered and pushed back against him, his teeth grating against each other as he groaned in tandem with every move Diggle made inside of him. 

When he pushed back and his fingernails dug into John’s back Oliver growled, “Do it now, Dig, I need more, I need…fuck, please!” 

Diggle pulled out and he whined, as John looked up, his face a mess of contradiction. “You’re so beautiful, “Diggle whispered, gasping. 

Oliver growled, “That’s really nice, Dig, but I need your dick in me more than I need a compliment!”

Diggle smiled, grabbing for the box but Oliver’s hand snaked out and grabbed it first. “Oliver?”

“I want to feel you,” he whispered, swallowing. 

“Ollie, it’s not…” 

“Please. It’s not a risk, it’s you. It’s us. I’m clean, you’re clean. Please, John.”

John shook his head and Oliver grabbed his dick, jerking himself off. Diggle whined, “Stop it.” 

Oliver gasped and threw his head back, “No, I need to get off and if you’re…” 

Diggle grabbed the bottle of oil and began to slick himself up, his hardness very quickly ready before he growled out, “Turn over.” 

“No.” 

“Oliver, you’re being…” 

Oliver’s hand moved and John grabbed it, stilling him. 

They stared at each other and Oliver swallowed once before whispering, “I want to see your face.” 

“This isn’t going to be the last time, Ollie. Trust me on this. It will be easier.”

“I’ve never been a big fan of easier, Dig,” he said before pushing Diggle on his back and leaning over him. 

“Oliver, no,” John said before Oliver lowered himself down too quickly the both of them crying out at the contact. 

He paused, panting like mad as he stared down where their bodies connected. 

John’s hands came at Oliver’s waist and he looked up, his face red and his body tightening around John. 

“Breathe,” John whispered, taking Oliver’s left hand and intertwining their fingers. 

Oliver took a deep breath and let it out, his eyes closing. “I didn’t…want you to…stop again…” 

John smiled, squeezing his hand and making Oliver open his eyes. “Not much chance of that happening now…is there?” 

Oliver smiled, “No. I think…I’m gonna move.” 

John nodded once and Oliver moved slowly above him, making them both gasp. “God, it’s so…it feels so…” 

“I love you, Oliver,” he groaned, and Oliver sped up. 

“Love you, god John it’s so…it…oh…oh it’s…” 

John let go of his hand and put his hands on both side of Oliver’s hips, beginning to move the other man faster. “John, god, it’s…” 

“Touch yourself,” John said hoarsely, already so close to coming he didn’t think he could hold out much longer. 

Oliver did, jerking his other hand in time with John’s moving him. 

He came with a long, shuddering moan, his eyes wide and John sat up, bending them almost in half to kiss Oliver as he pressed the younger man back down into the mattress. 

Oliver dug his nails into the back of John’s neck as he thrust into him, his moan swallowed by Oliver’s tongue and when he was spent John let go breathless and spent as he pulled out, laying his head back on the bed catching his breath. 

They were both silent in the aftermath but their hands found each other and came together tightly. 

“We’re really awesome at that,” Oliver said. 

John laughed. 

“You don’t know any better. That could’ve been awful and you’re just easily impressed.”

Oliver laughed. “Oh yeah, right. I’m sure you hulking out and throwing me down to ravish me means it was awful.” 

Diggle squeezed his hand. “I didn’t hulk out.” 

“You did. I probably have bruises.” 

“Oh shut up. How am I supposed to explain the red marks all over my neck to your mother?”

“Tell her you have a cat.” 

John pinched him and he pretended to yelp. “You’re so…” John started, but Oliver finished. 

“Roguishly handsome? I already know you’re completely whipped, Dig, don’t try to deny it.” 

Diggle moved closer and pressed a kiss to Oliver’s shoulder. “I won’t.” 

Oliver turned and smiled. “Aren’t you glad I’m so pushy and make horrible choices?”

“Yeah, if you didn’t I’d still be arguing about condoms. What was I thinking?”

Oliver kissed him quick and let out a sigh. “Who knows? It was amazing and you know it.” 

John let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around Oliver tightly. “I know,” he said before turning to get up. Oliver grabbed his hand. 

“Where are you going?”

John frowned. “To get a rag. We’re filthy.”

“Isn’t that the idea?”

“Oliver,” he sighed. 

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Forget about it till morning, Dig, spoon with me.” 

Diggle glared at him. “It’s gonna dry and be…” 

Oliver sighed, letting his hand go and turning his back to him. After a second he felt Diggle get into bed again, pulling him close and whispering, “I hate you, you know.”

Oliver smiled. 

“I love you too.”

In the morning Oliver immediately regretted the decision but didn’t say a word even after scrubbing himself clean in the shower and walking into the kitchen to find Diggle calmly eating a bagel at the table. 

“Good shower?” Diggle said with a grin. 

Oliver gave him a blank stare. “Fantastic shower. Yourself?”

“Could’ve been better,” Diggle said adding, “Sore?”

Oliver smiled. “Yes.”

He made himself a bagel and sat down beside John at the table, eating in between stealing sips of Diggle’s coffee. 

“I have more mugs.”

“I know.”

They were both quiet for a long while until Diggle leaned over and kissed him softly before returning to his food. 

“It’s gonna be a great day,” Oliver said, grinning. 

Diggle grabbed the paper and said, “Until the big dinner at your mom’s house tonight.”

Oliver almost dropped his food. 

“Oh yeah.”

John glared at the paper. “Oh yeah.”

Oliver tried not to laugh at the thought of another night with his mother but failed. 

“This is gonna be great.”


	7. Chapter 7

The minute John sat down beside Moira Queen at the dinner table the first thing she said was, “So John, have you always been into men or is Oliver the exception?” 

Oliver choked, almost spitting out his wine and John could hear Thea laughing under her breath across the table. This hadn’t been his idea, the whole meet the mother thing and so far the only good part of it had been shaking hands and eating salad. 

Otherwise it was going downhill faster than he’d anticipated.

“I’ve always been…versatile, Miss Queen.” 

“Moira,” she said smoothly, smiling, “You know I told you to call me Moira.”

John smiled. “Right.” 

Oliver was trying not to laugh beside him and John kicked his leg, making him grin. 

Another uncomfortable silence later before Moira announced, “Oh, by the way I’ve invited Tommy and Laurel to join us for dessert.” 

Oliver did choke then, standing and coughing. 

John stood as well, hitting him on the back and looking at her incredulously. “You didn’t think to say this earlier?”

She frowned. “I didn’t…is there something wrong?” 

Thea sighed. “Mom, I don’t think Tommy and Laurel know about,” she indicated them, “This.”

Moira’s eyes widened. “Oh, I see. I’m sorry Oliver, I didn’t realize.” 

Oliver coughed once more and swallowed, glaring at his mother. “Obviously. When are they…?” he started but she cut him off.

“In about half an hour? I…” 

Oliver stormed off from the table and John went to follow but stopped, turning once to say a quick, “Excuse us,” and racing to catch up as the blonde made his way towards the bathroom. 

Oliver stormed inside and he followed silently, letting Oliver slam the door behind them as Diggle locked it. 

“I can’t believe this! She…I can’t…god, what the hell else could go wrong tonight?” Oliver growled, kicking the wall. 

John leaned across the door, his arms folded. “And you thought this was gonna be fun.”

Oliver glared at him. “Shut up.”

Diggle grinned. “Make me.”

Oliver growled, coming up close to him. They were pressed close together and he could feel the anger tensing up Oliver’s body. The blonde’s breath was coming out labored and his eyes were dilated enough that John knew he was quickly getting Oliver’s mind off his anxiety and on to him. 

He put a hand on Oliver’s neck and pulled their foreheads close together. “You’ve got me,” he whispered, making Oliver close his eyes. 

“I know, I just…Tommy he…I…”

Diggle kissed him then, slow and deliberate, the angered heat from earlier simmering down to a slow warmth. He felt Oliver sigh into his mouth and John let go, letting the blonde take over as they moved. 

Oliver kissed him like he was drowning, tasting their tongues along each other and when he pulled back, John groaned when deft fingers undid his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. “Oliver, your mother…”

Oliver smiled, kissing him again as he took Diggle in hand and tugged making John moan. “Is not someone you should be talking about right now, is she?”

“N…ooo….” 

His smile caused a full body shudder and he reached out to touch but his hands were pushed away. 

“No, no, Mister Diggle.” 

“I…”

Oliver kissed him quiet and jerked him off so fast that John’s moan was swallowed as he came, digging his nails into Oliver’s arm as he did. When Oliver pulled their mouths apart he licked John’s lips once and grinned. “I love you, John Diggle.” 

John laughed, closing his eyes. “You think I wouldn’t have let you do that if I didn’t love you too, Mister Queen?” 

“LET me?” Oliver laughed. 

John opened one eye. “Okay…maybe LET isn’t the word.”

Oliver laughed and stared down at his hand, his eyes darkening just as he lifted his gaze to John’s own and licked his palm. 

“Oh, fuck you.” 

Oliver threw his head back and laughed. “Maybe later,” he said, grinning brightly as John finished cleaning himself off. 

John glared. “I hate you.”

Oliver made a kissing noise and whispered, “You know, I am still hard.” 

“And you’re gonna stay that way, you bastard.”

Oliver threw his lip up and pouted. 

John shook his head. “Not gonna work,” he mumbled, pulling up his pants. 

Oliver was quiet as John finished, and when he looked up John nearly choked to see Oliver had his hand down his pants and was doing the same to himself that he’d done to John moments before. 

“Ollie…you…”

“Shh,” Oliver moaned, “I’m…fuck….busy.”

John licked his lips and said hoarsely, “Your pants…your…mother….”

Oliver looked at him. “Not…mom…not…oh fuck…”

John growled and came at him then, grabbing Oliver’s hand and letting the blonde’s pants fall as he went down on his knees, taking Oliver’s dick in his mouth. 

In less than a minute John was swallowing him down, reveling in the moans above him and the hand in his hair as he sucked. 

“Fuck…god, you’re amazing at that,” Oliver said breathlessly as John pulled his mouth away, licking and quickly standing, wiping off his knees. 

“You’re horrible, you know that?” John said, wiping his mouth. 

Oliver lifted his pants and grinned, fixing himself. “It’s been ten minutes, and my mother and sister are going to know we had sex in the bathroom. You know that?”

John reddened, covering his face and shaking his head. “Oh god.”

He felt arms around him and a gentle kiss to his cheek, making John let his hand fall as Oliver hugged him close. “Love you,” Oliver whispered, pulling back and kissing him on the mouth with a grin. 

Diggle sighed. “We’re breaking up, I can’t handle this. It’s only been two weeks.”

Oliver laughed, kissing him again. “Yeah, yeah, let’s go.” 

They left the bathroom and walked out into the hall, Oliver hugging him again from behind and kissing his neck. “Dig, c’mon don’t be mad,” he whispered. 

John sighed. 

“Please?” Oliver whispered. 

Diggle turned and glared at him. “No more embarrassing me tonight?”

Oliver smiled. “I can’t make any promises about you not embarrassing yourself, but I promise I won’t embarrass you. Scout’s honor.”

“You never were a boy scout.”

Oliver grinned. “Stalk much?”

“Shut up,” Diggle mumbled, trying to pull away as Oliver kissed him again. He kissed him back slowly, sighing as he pushed him off. 

Oliver grabbed his hand and they walked back towards the dining room, Oliver squeezing his hand as they came into the room. “Mother,” Oliver said, nodding once. 

“Everything better now?” Thea said with a grin. 

Oliver hid a smile. “Much.”

John was quiet for the rest of the meal, though Moira tried to get him to talk he only answered when spoken to and she soon gave up trying. The doorbell rang and both men looked at each other.

Thea jumped up and said, “I’ll get it,” almost running. 

Oliver glared after her and John felt him tense up again beside him. He reached out and took Oliver’s hand, squeezing as tight as he could and making Oliver smile and kiss him softly just as Tommy and Laurel came into the room. 

“What the hell?” Tommy yelled, causing Oliver to pull away and let his hand go. 

He looked at Tommy, swallowing. “Um…”

“What’s going on? Ollie? What…WHAT?” Tommy yelled. 

Laurel looked shocked. “Oliver? John? You’re…”

Oliver took John’s hand again and lifted their clasped hands up on the table. “Together, yeah.”

John smiled sheepishly. “Surprise?”

Moira said, “Tommy? Laurel? Would you like some chocolate mousse?” 

Tommy just looked confused. “When did…why didn’t you say something to me? Or Laurel?” 

Oliver sighed. “I didn’t…I don’t know, I…” he looked at Diggle, “I didn’t want to share this with anyone?”

“I only found about a few days ago, myself dear,” Moira said helpfully. 

“I knew about it about the same time Oliver did,” Thea bragged, making Oliver glare. 

John hid a smile. 

Laurel smiled. “I’m happy for you both. Really. C’mere,” she said opening her arms. 

Oliver stood and they hugged, while John just awkwardly tried not to feel jealous though he couldn’t help but feel it slightly in the familiar way they fit together. 

Laurel looked up and crooked her finger, which made Oliver move away and Diggle was pulled awkwardly into an embrace he didn’t want but tried to enjoy. 

Tommy still looked confused but he nodded once. “Okay. Just…I’m not…I’m not upset, it’s just…you were never into guys before?”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “That you know of.” 

“WHAT?” 

Diggle laughed then. 

It was gonna be a long night.

 

*********************************************

 

They got to John’s apartment around midnight, after many stories that Diggle felt no part in but tried to enjoy anyway and by the time they left things were all right with Tommy and Oliver, though he was fairly convinced that the man was afraid John turned Oliver gay by some sort of witchcraft. 

Laurel seemed to find them adorable, and commented to him that she could see how happy he made Oliver. 

He was bone tired, falling into bed and groaning. 

“You big baby, it wasn’t that bad,” Oliver said, laughing. 

John rolled over, “Not that bad? Your mother told the story of the first time she caught us in detail, with sound effects and it wasn’t that bad?”

Oliver winced. “Okay, that was bad. But the rest…?”

“Was just as bad.”

“The bathroom was nice.”

John grinned. “Yeah. Atleast she seemed to have forgotten about that.”

Oliver blushed. “She told them when you went to the bathroom.”

John groaned, rolling onto his face again. 

He felt the bed dip down beside him and hands knead into his shoulders. “Thank you, for putting up with all this.”

John lifted his head. “What?”

Oliver sighed. “My mom, Tommy…all of it. You could’ve just…said no.”

John pushed his hands away and rolled onto his back again. “No, I couldn’t,” he said softly, taking Oliver’s hand and bringing it to his mouth, “I love you, you stupid idiot. It’s part of it.”

Oliver smiled and John groaned. 

“I hate you, like all the time,” John whined. 

Oliver grinned. 

“Love you too, baby.”

John pulled him down to his chest, neither bothering to remove their suits as they laid together. 

“We’re still wearing our…” Oliver said with a sigh. 

“Shh…go to sleep,” John whispered, running his fingers along the back of Oliver’s neck. 

Very soon they both drifted off to sleep.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

John walked into the diner and Carly immediately rolled her eyes. 

Her brother in law was daydreaming again. 

He’d been like this for weeks now, and she knew it was because of his boyfriend that John had yet to tell her was mutual though she’d very easily guessed the day he’d walked in and smiled so brightly her eyes hurt. 

John sat down and sighed, lifting his coffee cup and Carly almost laughed. “Mornin’ John.”

He blinked, “Carly, hi. I…uh….”

“Busy daydreaming again?”

He blushed. “Sorry, I…”

She sighed, setting down the carafe and sitting across from him. “John, I KNOW.”

His eyes widened. “Know what?”

Carly glared. “I know about you and Queen. It’s been written all over your face for weeks and the hearts in your eyes when you come in here just keeps screaming it every single time I see you so…why didn’t you tell me?”

He swallowed, a blush creeping up from his neck to his cheeks. “I just…I don’t know.”

“Were you worried I wouldn’t be happy for you? I know how much you were dying over him and…”

He took her hands and shook his head. “No, no, no! Carly I just…I didn’t want to share it with anyone? I guess? We just told his mother this week and his friends found out a few days ago and…I’ve never…I’ve never had this before.”

She smiled. “I’m happy for you, I am.”

He took her hands to his mouth and kissed them, whispering, “Thank you,” just as someone cleared their throat making them both look towards the sound. 

Oliver Queen stood behind John and he looked pissed. 

Carly grinned, squeezing John’s hands once. “Hello, blondie,” she said, pulling her hands away as she stood. 

Oliver frowned and she walked up to him, putting her hand on his chest. “You hurt him, you’re dead. Got it?” she whispered. 

Oliver smiled. “If I hurt him, you can kill me. I’ll welcome it.”

Carly stared at him in surprise for a moment before she smiled, nodding once and turning to leave. 

When she looked back at them both there were hearts in John’s eyes again and she could see their feet touching under the table. 

John was happy with someone who loved him enough to keep him that way. 

Thank God.


	8. Chapter 8

“Love is never having to say I told you so,” Oliver said with a grin over the champagne flute in his hand before he took a sip. 

Diggle was looking distinctly uncomfortable in the amazing suit Oliver’s mother had bought him, but he was surviving his introduction into society like a pro. 

His mother had insisted on the “coming out party” which Oliver had known she would, which he felt the need to indulge her in since she’d been distinctly less cheerful since Walter had disappeared over a month before. Thea just looked thrilled at the glaring they were currently receiving from most of his old girlfriends, mostly because John Diggle was the best looking person in the room and they all knew it. 

And he was his. 

Oliver swallowed, his smile disappearing as he took another drink. 

“I hate you, you know,” Diggle mumbled, taking another sip of his matching drink while his eyes scanned the room for potential threats. 

“That’s not what you told me in bed this morning,” Oliver joked.

Diggle leaned in close and bit at his ear before whispering, “If you want a repeat ever again you’ll cut out that shit eating grin and get me the hell out of here.”

Oliver shivered, leaning in to whisper back when a familiar voice cut through him like a knife.

“He better be worth all of this ridiculousness Ollie, or else you’re gonna be sorry in a month when you have men pawing all over you,” Helena said loud enough for them both to hear over the live music his mother had hired.

Oliver felt John stiffen against him and he leaned in to whisper, “Don’t,” before turning with a smile. 

“Helena, how did you get in here?”

She looked like she’d dressed with purpose, all in dark green with some purple accents like a large necklace and her shoes. “I’m Carl Havers’s plus one, your mother didn’t ask for names.” 

Carl Havers was almost sixty years old and had recently lost his wife. Oliver found it hard to believe that Helena would stoop this far just to ruin things but held back the question. “Well, play nice or I’ll have to get someone to escort you out.” 

John grabbed his arm and said, “I’ll be happy to, Oliver. Just say the word.”

The two of them stared each other down and Oliver could feel the coldness between them. He had not expected this level of jealousy from Diggle, but actually it seemed to be a blessing so it made him smile. 

“Of course, Dig,” Oliver said smoothly, turning to kiss him before looking at Helena again, “We never did get a chance to thank you, Helena.”

She frowned. “For what?”

John laughed. “If you hadn’t called that day, said those things,” he said, taking Oliver’s hand, “We wouldn’t be here.”

“Well we’ll have to see how long you STAY here, now won’t we?” she said before reaching out to grab Oliver’s hand, “Dance with me.”

Oliver glared, pulling back. “No.” 

She grinned. “Scared you’ll like it?” 

“I wouldn’t touch you again if I…” he started to say, but John cut in. 

“Go,” he said firmly, his eyes on Helena before looking at Oliver, “It’s fine.”

Oliver shook his head. “No, I won’t…this is…tonight is for you and me it’s not…” 

“You danced with other women tonight Oliver, I survived those dances I can survive this.”

Oliver cocked his head. “Three different old ladies? It’s not the same and you,” he started to protest again but Diggle cut him off with a kiss effectively shutting him up. 

John’s hand was on the back of his head and in his hair, moving as his tongue licked the inside of Oliver’s mouth just barely chaste enough not to be vulgar but Oliver sighed when they parted, licking his lips. 

“You’re gonna have to live up to that kiss, Dig,” he whispered, and Diggle smiled. 

“Oh I will.”

Oliver turned walked towards the large dance floor without acknowledging Helena, making Diggle smile before he swallowed and turned away, walking towards the first drinks he could and grabbing one before downing it in seconds. He was about to grab another when a hand on his arm stopped him. 

“Don’t let her do this, Diggle.” 

It was Thea. John swallowed once and faked a smile at Oliver’s sister. “Do what, now?”

She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the booze, making him almost whine but when they got into the library he actually did, pressing his forehead against the door. 

“You seriously must be a glutton for punishment if you’re gonna let my brother dance with that bitch. She’s just jealous that you’re prettier than she is,” Thea said, a hand on his back. 

He smiled, lifting his head to look at her. “It’s fine. I’m just…I can’t keep him all to myself can I? We’ve only been doing this for a few weeks I don’t…”

Thea grabbed his arm again, turning John around completely and poking a finger at his chest. “SO? You love my brother, he loves you! I’ve seen the two of you together and I’m not going to stand around letting you look like Oliver’s pick of the week. You might have been doing this for weeks but you’ve been dancing around it for MONTHS.”

John sighed, staring down at the floor. “Look Thea, I…” 

“Do you love him, John?”

He looked up and nodded once. 

“Then go show that bitch who my brother belongs to.” 

John laughed and she threw her arms around him. He slowly put his arm over her and squeezed. “Good to know you have my back, kid.” 

She pushed him and said, “Go. Make me proud. No hair pulling though, Mom will freak.” 

John was laughing when he got out into the hall and began walking back into the main hall before he stopped completely, his anger coming full force at the sight in front of him. 

The song was slow, as most had been all night and Oliver looked immensely uncomfortable as Helena all but plastered herself to his body like a second skin. They turned and her hand started to sneak down his back, heading towards his ass before Diggle was all but running across the room. 

He grabbed hand and tapped between them. “Can I cut in?”

Helena smirked. “Jealous, Mister No Name?”

He felt Oliver step away and start to talk. “Diggle, don’t,” but he ignored him. 

“Jealous? Me?” he laughed, turning his back on her and pulling Oliver close to him, their bodies just as close as Helena’s had been moments before. He breathed him in and his nose twitched. 

“I smell like cheap perfume,” Oliver whispered, making John smile. 

“Let’s change that?” John whispered before bringing their mouths together again, harder this time and with more purpose. 

Oliver’s arms came around his back and licked at his lips, a soft moan escaping before they pulled apart both laughing even as Helena said annoyed, “Screw you both,” though Diggle never looked at her again. 

The music continued it’s same slow, steady beat and he let Oliver lead as they moved, sighing against the other man and all but putting his head on the younger man’s shoulder. 

“You were so fucking sexy, you know that?” Oliver whispered in his ear, making him laugh. 

“What?”

Oliver shivered against him and he felt some satisfaction in that, “Staking your claim on me like that. So sexy, Dig. I’m not gonna be able to get that image out of my head for days.” 

Diggle stared at him, raising an eyebrow. “You’re not normal.” 

Oliver smiled and he melted. 

“That’s why we’re so good together. We fit.” 

John swallowed and looked down once before lifting his gaze. “Look Ollie, I…” 

“You boys sure look like you’re having a good time over here,” said Moira, cutting him off before Diggle could finish. 

Oliver frowned at him once before smiling at his mother. “Of course, Mom. What else would we be doing?”

She smiled, putting a hand on Diggle’s shoulder. “Besides making that hideous Bertillini woman stalk out of here in a huff? Kissing inappropriately, dancing entirely too close, but still smiling,” she said, “I’ve never seen Oliver smile so much, John. What’s your secret?” 

John smiled and said, “Blackmail…and bribery.”

Oliver grinned, putting an arm around his shoulder before looking at his mother and asking, “Are we done here Mom? We had some…plans…for this evening.”

“Fine. But you had better be at dinner tomorrow, Oliver. You’ve been missing dinner almost every night since that first one we had with John and I…” 

Oliver didn’t let her finish, grabbing Diggle and almost running towards the exit. 

They were stopped at the door by Tommy and Laurel. She grabbed Oliver’s hand and cooed, “You both look so amazing, this is really nice thanks for inviting us.” 

Oliver smiled, “Diggle didn’t want to come, but I bribed him with sexual favors.” 

Laurel laughed and blushed, mumbling, “Ditto with Tommy.”

Tommy said, “Laurel!” 

Oliver threw back his head and laughed, Diggle rolled his eyes before locking eyes with Tommy for a second who nodded once back. They didn’t notice they were being stared at until Oliver said, “They’re bffs now,” and Diggle pinched him. 

“Oliver needs to be put in time out,” Diggle said, pulling his arm, “Say goodnight Oliver.”

“Goodnight Oliver!” he said, making Laurel laugh as they finally escaped what Diggle thought was the most uncomfortable and abnormal night of his life. When they got to the car he finally let out his breath a whoosh, closing his eyes.

After several seconds Oliver said, “That bad?” 

“I’m trying Oliver, really,” he said, looking at the blonde sadly, “It’s…this isn’t my scene.”

Oliver smiled, taking his hand and bringing it to his lips. “Thank you, for coming.” 

“That’s not fair, bringing out the smile. That’s fighting dirty.” 

Oliver grinned. “Lucky for me you haven’t figure out my weakness yet.” 

Diggle’s eyes lit up. “You have one? Tell me, tell me, tell me,” he said, pulling on Oliver’s hand and pretending to bite it.

Oilver laughed and pulled his hand back. “Yeah, right! Like I’d give away my weakness that easily. What kind of vigilante do you take me for?”

Diggle started the car, his smile gone as he pulled out, making Oliver frown. 

He had no idea what he’d said to ruin the moment, wracking his brain as they drove. “Dig, what’d I say?”

Diggle frowned, his eyes on the road. 

“C’mon, Dig, I…” 

“You…it’s been a few weeks, you…the…the Hood.” 

Oliver swallowed. “You knew I was gonna go back out, I…I’m better now, I was gonna go tonight while you…” 

Diggle’s hands tightened on the steering wheel, his teeth pressing together as he mumbled, “While I what?” 

Oliver sighed. “You know this is a part of me, I’m not gonna stop.” 

They pulled into the parking garage of Diggle’s apartment building and he turned off the engine, the two of them silent for way too long before Diggle turned and said, “I’m going to worry. A lot. You know that.”

“You always do,” Oliver whispered, reaching to take his hand and thread their fingers together. 

He sighed, leaning over and pressing their heads together. “I love you, you’re an idiot, so I’m always going to worry about your stupid ass okay?”

“Okay,” Oliver said, turning his head and kissing him on the cheek, “Ditto.” 

Diggle laughed and Oliver’s breath caught, making him turn and stare. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Oliver said quietly, swallowing before he went to unbuckle his seatbelt.

When he got it caught, he cursed and said, “Stupid thing!” making Diggle laugh. 

Oliver mumbled, “Stop it.” 

Diggle chuckled, “You’re an idiot,” he reached across Oliver to undo his belt when his hand brushed the blonde’s crotch surprised to find him hard as a rock. 

Diggle lifted his head with a grin. “My laugh? Seriously Queen?” 

Oliver blushed. “Shut up.” 

He laughed again and pressed his hand against Oliver’s dick, making the blonde moan. “No way, Robin Hood, it’s my turn now.” 

Oliver moved to undo his seatbelt and Diggle leaned in close to his ear and chuckled, “Uh uh, let’s just keep that right where it is, Oliver…I need you to keep still or I might have to stop.”

Oliver’s breath caught as John unbuttoned his pants, reaching inside and exposing him. John leaned down and licked at him, making the blonde buck his hips up in response. 

Diggle looked up and growled, “I said, keep still Oliver.” 

Oliver whimpered, “Dig, please, let me…please.” 

Diggle smiled, “This is fun. Be a good boy and sit still, or I’ll have to stop again.”

Oliver’s body tensed and Diggle swallowed him down again, sucking and licking while his hands moved Oliver slowly till he could almost feel the younger man readying to come. He pulled his mouth back and lifted his head, crushing their mouths together. Oliver tasted himself on Diggle’s tongue and reached out to touch him but Diggle batted his hands away. 

“Stay still,” he whispered, spitting into his hand before wrapping it around Oliver’s dick slowly moving delighting in the breathless noises he was getting out of Oliver, watching the younger man’s face contort and his hands tighten stiffly at his sides trying not to move. 

“Good boy,” he whispered, and wasn’t surprised when Oliver came at his words not stopping his hand until the other man was shuddering his head thrown back and eyes closed as he rode out his pleasure. 

He let go, bringing his hand to his mouth waiting until he said, “Are there some teacher student fantasies we’re gonna have to talk about, Mister Queen?” and Oliver looked up to lick at the mess on his hand the blonde’s shocked gasp making him smile. 

“You fight dirty, you…fuck…how’d I get so lucky?” 

“Your mother hired me, remember?” 

Oliver’s smile made his insides lurch as it always did, and his already hardening dick almost painfully hard as the blonde said, “Can we not talk about my mom when my dick is out and you’re hard as a rock close enough to touch and why are we not touching again?” 

John said casually, “I’m saving it for all the fucking we’re gonna do inside?” 

Oliver groaned, and fumbled again with his seatbelt. “Why didn’t you…damn this thing…Dig, help me!” 

He leaned over, laughing and Oliver bit the back of his neck making him shiver. 

“Damn you and your…” when he was free Oliver attacked him, pressing Diggle into his own seat and trying to climb but only making it halfway. The kiss was wet and hungry, Oliver grabbing onto his neck to keep them close and when they pulled apart his breathless whisper, “Dig, I don’t think we’ll make it inside,” made John look at him incredulously. 

“Seriously?” 

He looked back and forth at the parking garage and Oliver laughed into his neck. “We’re not gonna get arrested, it’s just…” 

Diggle pushed him back. “I live here, Oliver. I get arrested people will…” 

Oliver grinned. “This is why you need to buy a house.” 

Diggle laughed, biting his ear and making Oliver groan in response. Oliver grabbed for the seat controls and made it move back, making enough room for him to settle in John’s lap moving just enough to make John moan. 

“You trust me?” Oliver asked, his eyes even more blue close like this and Diggle couldn’t imagine loving him more than in this moment. 

“Always,” he whispered, and Oliver undid his pants, John leaning up to pull them open and when his dick was exposed and Oliver stared down, spitting into his hand and making Diggle arch up to meet his touch when he gripped tugging mercilessly making John moan loud enough he was sure it echoed in the garage as he came in two quick strokes, Oliver kissing him again softly swallowing the remainder of his moans. 

Diggle could feel his body tingling as he calmed, sticky and satisfied, and when Oliver licked his cheek he smiled at him. “What?” 

“We just gave each other handjobs and no one heard us or even saw us, and you trusted me enough to make sure no one did,” Oliver said softly, his smile easily felt against John’s cheek. 

“So?” John said, smiling.

Oliver lifted his head and grinned. “Nothin’. Just…I haven’t been this happy in a long time. It’s a little scary.” 

John touched his face, his smile softening. “I’ll keep you safe, Queen. It’s what I get paid to do, right?” 

Oliver kissed him, laughing. “Of course. That and all the blowjobs,” he joked, tucking Diggle back into his pants. 

He opened the car door and slid out, Oliver following as they headed for the elevator out. 

“You know, it’s been a while since…” Diggle started to say, but Oliver stopped walking, his face reddening and Diggle looked at him frowning, “What’s…?”

Oliver was staring ahead of them and when John looked he froze as well. 

Mrs. Weller, the kindly sixty seven year old widow who had her apartment three doors from his was standing against the wall to their right, her eyes wide and her lips now curved into a smile that was anything but kindly and very lecherous. 

“Mrs. Weller, we were just…” 

The senior smiled at them both, winking once before saying, “I was young once too,” walking towards the now open elevator that they walked into looking down at their shoes. 

When the doors closed Oliver’s shoulders were shaking with silent laughter and John elbowed him, grunting once and Oliver actually did laugh out loud then, covering his mouth. When they got to his floor Mrs. Weller walked ahead of them and when she stopped at her door she turned and said, “No need to keep it down, boys, I have a very good imagination,” before leaving them. 

Oliver fell against the wall in hysterical laughter, his eyes filled with tears and John was so red he felt like he was actually on fire, stomping to his door and fumbling with the keys yanking it open with such force it cracked back against the wall. 

He threw down his coat, quickly stripping out of his clothes as he walked towards the bathroom to shower. He got under the spray, pressing his face against the tile wall, so embarrassed and angry he was actually shaking as he washed. 

After a few minutes he heard footsteps and knew Oliver was on the other side of the shower curtain. 

“You mad at me?” he asked loud enough over the spray. 

John pulled the curtain back, surprised to see the blonde still wearing clothes. 

“Yes.” 

Oliver was already frowning and now he looked down at his feet. “You started it.”

John opened his mouth to argue but couldn’t, since he actually HAD started it. 

“Get in here,” he growled, throwing the curtain back and grabbing the washcloth behind him. 

Oliver entered the tiny shower a second later, draping himself against John’s back and kissing in between his shoulder blades. “If it’s any consolation I’m pretty sure we’ve been giving that woman very vivid sexual fantasies the past few weeks,” Oliver said seriously, and John turned angrily but when he saw the other man’s smile he burst into laughter making Oliver laugh as well. 

He pressed Oliver against the wall and kissed him lazily, tracing the edges of his lips with his tongue and pulling back to laugh again. “I hate you.”

Oliver grinned, kissing him again quick. “Love you too. Now every time we have sex you can think of old ladies.” 

Diggle pressed his head against Oliver’s and groaned. “God, now I can’t stop thinking about it!” 

Oliver laughed and slapped him on the back, turning his back to the other man. “Well then my ass can stay dick free tonight, then yeah?” 

Silence greeted him, a stray hand creeping down his back slowly and tongue that flicked his earlobe as Diggle whispered, “Actually,” he growled over the spray, “I was thinking about your dick in my ass tonight, Robin Hood.” 

Oliver froze, surprised at the confession. They’d had sex plenty of times over the past three weeks, in many different ways and positions, but he’d always been on the receiving end never even thinking Diggle wanted anything more. He wracked his brain suddenly thinking that he’d been denying the man he loved something he’d been wanting all the times they’d made love. Every touch, every kiss, suddenly was coming in the forefront of his brain and he—

“Stop overthinking and breathe,” Diggle whispered, turning him slowly and staring into Oliver’s face smiling, “It’s just a suggestion.” 

Oliver’s frown deepened. “I didn’t…you didn’t….did you?” 

Diggle cocked his head sideways, squinting. “I’m really frightened that I’ve been around you so much that I know exactly what you meant by that and no, I didn’t, and yes I did. Often, but you seemed to like what we were doing already so I just thought…” 

He looked down, and Oliver ran a hand down his left pectoral, squeezing his nipple tightly. Diggle winced, sighing. “Ollie…” 

“I never want to to deny you anything, John,” he whispered, suddenly attacking John’s chest with purpose, his tongue teasing around his other nipple and sucking it into his mouth. 

“You, “Diggle groaned, throwing his head back against the shower wall, closing his eyes, “You don’t…shit, Oliver I…” he whined when Oliver lifted his mouth away and kissed him instead, tasting every inch of his mouth like he’d never had a chance to before. 

They kissed for several minutes until he was breathless and Oliver pulled away, smiling. 

“How do you want to do this?” 

John had to get his thoughts back on track, his dick rock hard and knowing Oliver’s was as well he tried to remember what they were talking about. “Um….”

Oliver pulled him close, trapping their dicks together and making him groan. 

“I want to be inside of you, Dig, as fast as humanly possible.”

Diggle closed his eyes, nodding and saying breathlessly, “Body wash, you…” 

Before he could finish Oliver had him turned agains the wall, and the shower water suddenly got hotter almost hurting but not quite. 

“Shit,” he said, making Oliver laugh. 

“I figure we’re gonna be a while, might as well be warm. Unless we want the bed?”

Diggle shook his head, “Now, I need…”

He heard a noise and knew Oliver had put something on his hand just before he felt the first finger. John winched, causing Oliver to stop. “John?”

“It’s…fine. It’s just been a while. Keep going, just move it.” 

Oliver complied, John pushing back against his fingers and reaching around to take himself in hand. He was surprised when Oliver slapped his hand away. “Nuh uh, Diggle. Not till I’m ready. “

John glared at him. “Oliver…”

Oliver pushed and he groaned, his eyes pulling shut as his prostate was touched, “Just wait for me, baby,” Oliver whispered, adding another finger and making Diggle moan so loudly he almost shouted it. 

“So hot, you look so hot like this, god, so tight…” Oliver mumbled, moving his fingers at an alarmingly fast rate until he added a third and Diggle growled. 

“Now, Oliver, now…fuck, what’s…”

He didn’t move his fingers away and John looked over his shoulder to see Oliver slicking himself as he stared at John mesmerized. “Ollie..” 

Oliver groaned and pulled his fingers out quickly and John had no time to mourn them before he pressed in slowly. “Oh god, Dig…it’s so…fuck.” 

John pushed back, wanting more and wiggling his own aching dick against the shower tile, almost crying, “Oliver, please…oh please…just…”

Oliver seemed to remember him and quickly his nimble fingers were on Diggle, jerking as he pushed in even harder making the older man almost stumble, “Sorry, sorry, “ Oliver whispered, kissing his shoulder and then he started to move, thrusting in and out making Diggle moan. 

“Oliver…” 

Diggle came before he wanted to, but it was glorious almost too good his vision swam before him even as he pushed back against Oliver the sensations so familiar but not at all like he remembered them. With Oliver everything just felt like more. 

It wasn’t long before he felt Oliver cry out and spill inside of him, collapsing against his back and kissing his neck once before whispering hoarsely, “God, you’re so stupid,” making Diggle laugh, leaning back and bringing their mouths together. 

“Me, Stupid?” 

Oliver pulled out and they cleaned each other up, Oliver almost totally preoccupied with marking him, sucking marks in John’s neck and shoulder blades as they washed.

“Yes, you,” Oliver argued, “We could have been doing THAT already. Stupid.”

Diggle kissed him again. “I will remember when I have an idea to just attack you how I see fit without asking next time.”

“Damn straight. We’ll make it up as we go along.”

Diggle laughed and Oliver gasped, kissing him soundly before pulling back. 

“I love you,” Diggle said. 

Oliver turned off the water and said, “You’d better.” 

They dried off and went to bed in the nude, curling up against each other in the darkness and sighing. 

It was a full thirty minutes before Diggle asked. 

“Ollie?”

“Hmm?”

“You said you were going out?”

Oliver sighed, pulling him closer and mumbling, “Not after that. But I am. Soon.”

Diggle stared up at the darkness, thinking. 

“I could come with you.”

Oliver tensed. “What?”

“I could come with and help.”

“Diggle…”

John turned to the side and he could see Oliver’s eyes in the tiny slash of moonlight that came in from the window. “I don’t like to think of you out there alone.”

Oliver kissed him and whispered, “I might be out there by myself, kicking ass and taking names but I’ll never be alone again. Not when I now you’re staying up late waiting, or have that ridiculous comm in my ear that I know you want me to use but I don’t need to use it unless I really think it’s necessary. I know you’re here, waiting, or on a job observing, or just helping me in some way but going out into the city is just me.”

Diggle sighed, pressing their foreheads together. “Promise me, you’ll wear the earpiece when you go out, and check in. That’s it. I just…”

Oliver smiled against his mouth and kissed him again. “For you.”

Diggle let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

“I love you, you stubborn ass,” he whispered, pulling Oliver close once more. 

“I know. That’s why I still have you around. Plus the sex is AWESOME.”

Diggle slapped him and Oliver giggled. 

“Asshole.”

“You love me.” 

He did. He really did. 

When he came inside the warehouse Oliver tried to be quiet but he knew it was no use, not when he stumbled and almost fell, causing Diggle to curse and stomp across the room to him. 

He’d calculated everything right. The number of guys that were attending the big mob meeting, how many goons he’d have to get through and it had all gone fine till the guns. 

Five bullets all in surprisingly not life threatening places, but they were still extremely painful and causing him to bleed heavily into his suit as he was helped towards the hospital bed. 

He groaned, his eyes closing as Diggle ripped another suit apart and got to work, plunging a needle into him without letting him say no and pulling out “The Diggler” and setting out on the table before he began.

The older man was silent, almot too quiet, and Oliver risked opening an eye though it took effort. 

“You’re mad.”

Diggle didn’t speak, just dug in, making him scream as he pulled out the first bullet. 

Oliver let out a painful breath and said, “You were listening, it was going okay and then…not.”

John still didn’t speak, digging into him again and taking out the second almost making him black out but he tried to stay awake. “Dig, I’m not…”

Diggle didn’t even acknowledge he’d spoken and when he pulled out the third Oliver knew he couldn’t stay awake much longer so he used his last bit of strength and put his hand over Diggle’s and said, “You keep me strong,” before he passed out completely. 

When he woke the first thing he noticed was Diggle. 

The man in question was sound asleep on his chest, tearstains evident on his face and Oliver reached out to touch the tracks, wincing when he tried to breathe but not caring. 

The second thing he noticed was Diggle was holding his hand, squeezing it tightly even as he slept and it made Oliver’s lip quiver but he bit it back, smiling. 

“God, I love you,” he said hoarsely, but loud enough that Diggle smiled. 

“You’d better. Up all night worrying about your ass.” 

Oliver pulled him close and they kissed, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Don’t ever do that again. I’m coming with you when you go back to Montoya’s.”

Oliver smiled, nodding once. “Okay.”

Diggle’s eyes narrowed. “Okay?”

Oliver nodded. “Whatever you say.”

Diggle still looked suspicious. “I feel like you’re playing me, but can’t figure out how.”

Oliver grinned and John groaned. 

“STOP DOING THAT!” 

Oliver laughed and winced. “Ow. Don’t make me laugh, it hurts.”

“Your own stupid fault.”

“I love you, John.”

John sighed, taking their joined hands and bringing them up to his mouth for a kiss. “Against my better judgement, I love you too Oliver Queen.”

“I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

“Damn straight.”

“Couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. You’re so amazing.”

Diggle squeezed his hand and said as his eyes narrowed, “What did you do?”

Oliver looked down, his smile gone as he whispered, “I told Mom that it’s your birthday this month.”

“OLIVER I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’D….” John started to yell but was cut off with a kiss, effectively shutting off any protests he could have made. 

Besides, when John saw what his present was he’d understand why they needed to have a party. 

He hoped John liked silver, but he could always return the ring for a gold one if he didn’t.

THE END?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware they'd only dated a month and getting engaged so fast is ridiculous but I wanted them happy and they're happy. Honestly this is the happiest story I've ever written. Might be a sequel, but it took me almost a year to finish so I'm not gonna promise anything. Plus if I do make a sequel it will be super angsty and tragic, and I won't be able to help myself. Thanks to anyone who read this to the end. Glad to see someone besides me enjoyed it. =)


End file.
